C a t c h M e
by Roi de l'Enfer
Summary: You were searching for him. You've been on the hunt for the man with burning green eyes since your childhood, when he was taken right before your very eyes. Now, nearly 11 years later, you've found him... but he's not exactly the man you remember.


"That one's Sirius, which is the brightest star in the sky." Antonio says, raising his arm and pointing up at the sky. You really couldn't tell which one he was talking about; to you, all the starts shined equally brightly and they were all equally beautiful. "How is it the brightest if they're all the same?" you question, turning your head to the right so you could face him.

Antonio turns his head as well, his hazy brown hair falling over his green eyes just a bit."They're not all the same, _ ."He murmured to you, sighing . "I don't really know the specifics of it, but I know they're not..." He turns his head again, now looking back up at the sky that was illuminated with all different kinds of stars and constellations.

"You see that one?" He asked, pointing up at the sky. You follow his finger- and yet again, to you, they were just a bunch of stars. You pout as he continues,"It's the constellation Leo. Its brightest star is Regulus."

"What's the point in namin' the stars if they all look the same?" Sitting up, you glance back down at the young boy beside you."It'd be like trying to name all the fish you see in the sea." A small chuckle radiates from his form as he sits up as well."I think you're angry because you actually tried that-"

"Shut up!" You yell, your face turning a very faint shade of pink. Antonio laughs as you give him a small shove on the arm. "I did not do that, idiot!" You yell again. Even in the dark light, you could tell that he just rolled his eyes. You pout again and cross your arms over your chest. "Don't be too mad, _. It'll be our secret." He tells you, his finger over his now-shut lips.

You scoff and stand up, now brushing sand from the back of your dress."Whatever you say... Annie." A small, playful smirk comes up to your face as you say his new nickname, and Antonio huffs."D-don't call me Annie!" he lets out, and even in the dim moonlight you can see a small blush rising up to his cheeks. This makes you smile more; just from seeing his cheeks heat up or him stuttering because of you gave you the satisfaction that you couldn't get at home.

"Don't call me Annie," you say in a mocking, low tone, which only makes Antonio laugh. "You'd be a horrible chico, _ . I much prefer your real voice." He then tugs on your dress, looking from you to the ground."Sit. We're not done with the lesson." Letting off a light pout, you sit down next to him again, though this time you lay down.

Placing your head on the soft grass, your eyes look up at the darkened sky; the only light that came from it was from the stars and the full moon. Normally you would have been frightened in such a dark place, but with Antonio at your side, you felt unstoppable, willing to be the loud and proud person that you always wanted to be. In a normal situation, you were seen and not heard. That's what your father taught you, among other things.

You weren't born rich. Oh, not at all. The only money that your father acquired was from gambling at the local pub. Your mother worked there as a bar maid, which didn't get much money from the fact that it all went to your father's gambling debts. It wasn't much fun watching your parents struggle through day-to-day life, so you did as much as you could to keep out of their way.

"Someday," Antonio murmured as he looked up at the sky, the stars reflecting off of his emerald eyes. "I'm going to travel the world. I won't be poor anymore either." He glanced down at you, a light smile showing up on his tan face. He patted your hand lightly, still smiling dreamily. "And I'm going to take you away from here." At his words, you turned your head to look up at him. What did he mean, take you away?

"Annie, what do you mean?" You question with a childish tilt of your head, strands of your (h/c) brushing off of your shoulder. He blinked as he looked over at you. "I mean what I say, chica. I'm going to take you away from here. I promise."

_If only people kept their promises._


End file.
